RWBY: The stories of DARK
by Father L
Summary: RWBY is a marvelous world, it offers thousands of possibilities and one of them that I'm going to take advantage of is how open the world is, introducing four new characters into the roaster, the members of team DARK will live a more tragic story than the one of RWBY , Pairings are undecided, characters will NOT be God-Like, and the first chapter is more of a set up ground, ENJOY


**Let's dive into the world of RWBY! This time I'm going to make my own team, none of them is going to be god-like don't worry; each one is going to be unique, so let's introduce them shall we? So let's start with…..**

_**THE LORD**_

**So you've ever wondered when the hatred for the Fauna started? I've got my own version and I'm gonna tell it to you now:**

**Back in the time when humanity started, another race was created, while now it is unknown how they were originally called, they are called full-bloods now a days, stronger, faster, tougher, smarter and generally better than humanity, it was them that discovered Dust and they gave it to humanity, while often surprised and amused at what the humans did with the Dust, they preferred to use what the humans on that day called "Magic", while relatively capable of learning about Dust, it was in the supernatural that their element lied, it was from the relationships of both humans and full-bloods that the Fauna were born and started to grow, up to the point where they became their own species…**

**However peace between the three would not last, with time both humans and fauna would start hating the full-bloods due to their envy and frustration over the Grimm's attacks, when it seemed the Grimm would back off, both human and fauna turned on the full-bloods and committed an almost thorough genocide, this….Proved to be a mistake.**

**The full-bloods were not only highly capable sorcerers, but also creators of vast technological, cultural and artistic wonders, to the point that in the present many artist openly curse and disdain those who started the Full-Blood Hunt, but they were also great warriors, when the Grimm returned for the first time, both human and fauna found themselves WITHOUT the help of an invaluable ally, although they did managed to push them back, they were quick to turn the blame to the other, thus giving birth to their rivalry and hatred that would endure in the years to come.**

**However it was unknown to both humans and faunas that a small family of Full-Bloods survived, allowing for our first character to appear.**

**This Full-Blood was not only the last of his family and kind, but he was also quickly introduced to the reality of the world, captured by both the White Fang and the Corrupt Government of Xalarnia (I invented it; it will become more involved as the story goes on) And was cruelly experimented upon, by both fauna and human alike, taking out his right arm and his left eye, and making super-soldiers through his blood, he was also implanted with a series of chemicals and micro-machines to ensure that he would never be able to use Dust in any form, not even in weapons.**

**Funny thing? Due to the years of using Dust, the almost magical substance has been well integrated into the air, making breathing VERY hard to be realized.**

**Eventually rescued by the UNATS, meaning the United Nation's Anti-Terrorism Squad, which had been tracking the White Fang's actions for months, while they were unable to reveal the involvements of Xalarnia, they were able to catch the White Fang red-handed and rescue the Full-Blood.**

**Released from captivity the mentally scarred eleven years old was now forced to wear a breathing apparatus (Similar to the one used by Malgus) and was not only with one arm, but also half-blind, but he had a couple things that the rest didn't possessed, one he had a treasure of knowledge in the supernatural and enough physical capabilities to turn the tide of any battle, and second…He wanted Payback…..Badly.**

**Returning to the ancient home of his people, he made himself an artificial arm and eye, which would enhance his capabilities in the arts he came to master in there.**

**Magic, Alchemy, and various supernatural sources were the objects of his studies, becoming powerful enough to make spells that would require months of preparations and rituals.**

**Proving to be a remarkably talented mind in the arts, he spend three years learning until he believed he was powerful enough, he joined the UNATS in order to get payback, they taught him how to be their agent in the dark, their best assassin, teaching him how to use his talents, magical, physical and mental to their maximum capability in the field.**

**Now seventeen, the Full-Blood has completely abandoned his original name in favor to the old name that was used by the greatest of the sorcerers of his kind, the name of Darth, in his case Darth Tenebrous, striking fear into the hearts of enemy and ally alike, having destroyed the super-soldiers that both the White Fang and Xalarnia had thanks to his blood, he is now going to Beacon to become a Hunter, how this fits into his plans is known only to him….**

**Tenebrous, as previously said, is a Full-Blood, from the dragon clan, his most notable physical attributes are his scaly skin, of a green tone, fang-like fingers, his green eyes with animal like pupils and his teethes that they are all pointy fangs, which are not normally seen due to the fact that he is normally seen with his respirator, he also has a long coat with a hood and an armor most notable in his arms and boots (If you need an image, go to YouTube and search the song Radioactive in Nightcore, there you'll find the image of a guy in an awesome stance about to fight a giant robot, it's the clothes of the guy but with a hood)**

**Personality wise he is best described as a Magnificent Bastard, neither his allies nor his enemies know what his ultimate goal is, but they do know that things like morality or impossible odds are not going to stop him, manipulative, cunning and ruthless, this traits, while helpful, do not help him much when it's time to socialize, however to balance these traits he is often a cultured, charming and intelligent young man, despite his young age he is well connected on the political world and often finds pleasure in two conflicting things, one the political subterfuge that he often gets in, and two the solitary studies in which he gets in quite a lot, in order to expand his already formidable mastery of the supernatural arts, he is also quite organized when he isn't concentrating on something, though this trait is easily forgotten when an element of study peaks his interest.**

**As for abilities, his main weakness is his incapability of using any kind of Dust whatsoever, including in weapons or the like, he is also incapable of using Semblance, but he is still capable of using his Aura to protect himself, in return he is a master of the mystical arts, magic and alchemy being two of his favorites, capable of unbelievable feats with it, like stopping time, teleporting, read minds, telekinesis, creating constructs with his mind, and many, MANY more things, as for his physical capabilities, as previously mentioned he is incapable of using dust-related weapons, however he found a weapon that wasn't reliant on Dust, a double bladed weapon, which in its dormant state seemed like a hilt with two holes at both extremes but when active, two blades of plasma covered in energy get out, reliant in a non-Dust crystal, he created two of these crystals to empower his own weapon which he would call the Saber-Staff, however as an assassin, he has learned NOT to rely on one weapon, and as such he rarely uses it outside of combat, preferring to rely on more silent and less attention-grabbing weapons, such as blades his in his sleeve, silenced guns, or even his magic, using it with his own expertise and he can make it seem like everything was in fact an accident, he uses a considerable amount of tools to get the job done and he always has the right tool for the job.**

**Now he has been put in a very different position than the one he is used to, being a capable leader, strategist and tactician, he has been put in charge of the new team, team DARK, usually more comfortable in the silent and lonely position that was his job, the single assassin that took dangerous jobs alone, he will now have to deal with the problems of his teammates, and THAT will be a challenge he does not know if he is ready for.**

**Next to the second member of Team DARK, the second member is…..**

_**THE WARRIOR**_

**When somebody is pushed to the edge of madness, they are bound to be stronger and more dangerous than ever, even more so when you are pushed to a corner with no apparent way out.**

**Such is the case of our second member Abaddon, being the result of a program that genetically and mechanically enhanced children to be super soldiers, NOT the ones for the White Fang or Xalarnia, this guy was meant to be the ultimate soldier, everything was taken from him, only leaving away a child with nothing to lose whatsoever.**

**By the time of fourteen, being already a deadly machine, he started to go into the missions that were morally and ethically questionable to say the least, but due to his largely ignored moral teaching, he couldn't care less.**

**However as time began to pass, he began to suffer from an illness known as PTSD, unable to get the screams out of his head, and his mind unable to generally stand what he had done, he escaped the military and went rogue, trying to escape the madness that awaited him for his actions.**

**Becoming a sort-of vigilante, he began to kill criminals that he came across, destroying many crime-bosses, but quickly gaining the authorities' attention, whom sought to hunt him down, due to how clear it was that the guy was not only becoming more violent and it was clear that the guy was not going to stop.**

**Chased by both the Legal and Illegal elements alike, this only made him more willing to adapt and survive; using his strength and tactics he began a rampage of the authorities of both sides, until he was cornered by the Hunters and Huntresses.**

**However Ozpin decided to make a deal with him, become a hunter and help him save humanity from the Grimm, convincing him that they were the bigger threat, more so now that humanity was as divided as it stood.**

**Although very much wary and distrusting of Ozpin's motives Abaddon was quick to realize that it was either that or the electric chair, so he decided to go with Ozpin and see where this path would lead him….**

**Physically he is a tall and powerful figure, not one that you wouldn't notice in a crow, standing at 6.9 foot tall, and still growing, he is also well known for his combat suit, made of bleeding edge tech (Think of a combination between the MJOLNIR Mark VI in Halo 4 and the Nanosuit in Crysis) being pale, due to the amount of years without sun, and with many scars throughout his body, Abaddon is certainly an intimidating figure**

**Abaddon can be best described as a tortured soul; he understands that what he does is not a good thing, but he simply can't stop anymore, even if he desperately wants to, being sadistic, paranoid and sociopathic, Abaddon wouldn't even trust his own mother not to shoot him if it was their first meeting, however this traits are balanced for the loyalty he expresses to those who earn it, his sense of honor, unable to even point a gun to a child or a crippled living being, and his bravery and self-sacrifice, often thinking that if he sacrifices his life for something other than himself then his life might have meant something, he demands respect and prefers to dominate his teammates into obedience rather than the clever tactics that his leader uses to get them to cooperate, even so these dominating tactics rarely work due to their lack of fear towards him**

**Abaddon was mean to be the Ultimate Super Soldier and it easily shows, having cutting edge Dust technology gives him a wide arrange of abilities, such as energy shields, energy blasts and swords, the capability of flying, and thousands of weapons, Abaddon is best described as a living tank, bulldozing everything in his way, his physical capabilities are nothing to scoff at either, able to take severe punishment and still land a killing blow, his Semblance allows him to control technology as a separate being, his aura is strong enough to take several bullets unfazed, this is all balanced out by his incredible capability on the field, however as talented as he is, he still isn't a very good leader and instead it is better for him to be the one following orders due to how efficient he is at carrying them out, possessing a Battle Axe capable of transforming into a Spartan Lase, his weapon is meant only for destruction at massive scale**

**Abaddon himself is also in a different situation than the one he is used to, he was by far the youngest in his unit and is more comfortable interacting with adults, professionals at that, and as such he isn't accustomed to the problems of people close to his age, making uncomfortable and irritable, which causes tensions between him and the team.**

**So, we have a manipulative SOB that is the last of his kind, and a soldier who's only job is to strike fear into his enemies and is not really in touch with his humanity, now let's go for the third one shall we? **

**The Third One is….**

_**THE PIRATE**_

**Ahh Pirates, what is it that draws us towards these criminals that we tend to see them in such an undeserved heroic light? To me, it is the freedom that comes with being a pirate, while that freedom could be ended at any moment, there is absolutely no rule whatsoever that can stop you as long as you live, which is generally not long, this is best described by our third character.**

**A human who was coincidentally born in prison, the little human girl was given the name of Rachel, in honor of the wife of her mentor who gave her that name, the first trait Rachel ever showed was her obsession with the sun, which was kinda natural due to the fact that the prison was at the bottom of a pit, with the sun, and every bit of free land below it, above the pit (Ahh do you get the reference? Do you? I'm a horrible person) she was however capable of getting herself out of it, and was the first of that hell on earth to roam the land freely**

**Passing through thousands of different crimes, from theft to assassinations, Ra lived only by the rules established by her, doing anything and everything she pleased, establishing herself as one of the greatest pirates of his era, there's at least ten million, in cash, for the one who manages to bring her in, both a hero and a villain, Ra constantly battles between her own flaws and her good points, between greed and nobility, her own lying ways and her desire to do some good in the world.**

**By the present point of the story, with seventeen years she has been recognized as one of the main competitors for the crown of the Pirate Ruler, being one of the members of the Pirate Council, and thus one of the rulers of the pirate realms, she is one of the eight members capable of competing for the Crown, however obtaining the crown would mean giving up A LOT of her freedom, which she wasn't interested in giving.**

**Her domain is within the Pacific Ocean and Air, a particularly useful domain considering how much the water and air is used there to travel around, called the Voidhound by her followers (Another reference! I'm a terrible person****) she was known to be extremely ruthless and cunning, as well as bad mouthed and insulting to authority.**

**One day she not only encountered but outsmarted Ozpin, holding him prisoner in hopes of obtaining a reward for the various people that wanted him dead, however he offered her a deal, not only offering a sizeable monetary reward, but also immunity for ALL of her crimes, but first she had to help him with an imminent attack for one of the "big shots" Roman Torchwick.**

**It was then it was revealed to Rachel how little Ozpin really knew about the criminal underworld, Torchwick wasn't exactly small, but he wasn't a particularly giant mob boss, he bowed to her as much as he bowed to the other members of the Council, however this deal required little for her to do and a lot for her to gain, so she accepted.**

**In order to make it look convincing, Rachel had to enroll to Beacon, ensuring that it seemed like she was just a promising new student to all but the most trustworthy teachers.**

**Rachel is a beautiful red-head, and she isn't afraid of using her beauty to get what she wants, often preferring to use agility and brains rather than brute force, she doesn't wear much armor, but her clothes allow for the maximum flexibility and freedom of movement as possible, as well as complimenting her figure in order to get what she wants to get, whether it is attention or something else, however do not be fooled, both her looks and her clothes had been well taken care of so that they suit her own ends**

**Rachel, much like Tenebrous, is manipulative and cunning, but more easy-going and not so aggressive as Tenebrous is, that being said she doesn't take betrayal kindly and many of her followers have nightmares around how cruelly her punishments can be, being more unpredictable than Tenebrous, nobody truly knows what is going on around her head, but they do know that there is only one thing that equals her desire for freedom and that is her ambition, which makes her an incredibly dangerous opponent since she is not afraid of getting her hands dirty and cheat her way to victory.**

**Rachel like the rest of Team DARK is unique in her abilities, having been born with a rare mutation, she can change her body according to the kind of Dust she uses, if she uses red crystal Dust, her body transforms into a body made out of flame, though her appearance is unchanged, if she picks a yellow crystal Dust, her body will be made of controllable sand and so on, allowing for a great variety of tactics and she takes advantage of each and every single one of them, her semblance allows her to even combine two of these elements together, however this ability has to be used sparely as it is very physically taxing, however by far her two best tools are her unpredictability and her tactical thinking, never allowing herself to be in one single form if the situation demands it, her weapon of choice is a nun chuck, capable of transforming into wrist bounded chain-guns, capable of incredibly fast attacks but without the same destructive power as Abaddon's weapon**

**Rachel, like the two that came before her, finds herself in a difficult situation within the academy, while she is the appointed second in command of Team DARK, that is NOT the position she wanted, having been in power for long enough, she is not good at following orders, never was, never will be probably, creating problems in her situation, while she is more willing to work with her team, she is wary of how manipulative Tenebrous is, ironic considering how manipulative she is and how much she lies, and how psychotic and unstable Abaddon is.**

**Well now we get to the final character, so far we have The Lord, an assassin-sorcerer with the cunningness to wrap nations around his little finger and sufficient power to destroy the world, The Warrior, a seventeen years old child-soldier turned psychopath who has the experience of more than a thousand won battles and the efficiency to carry the fight out in the best possible way and The Pirate, a Crime-Lady capable of bending the world to her whims and capable of controlling mother nature to do her every command.**

**So who will be the last despicable member of this team of Anti-Heroes?**

**Who could be the last despicable scum that joins this Team? Well let's not wait around, let's find out!**

**The Last Member of Team DARK is…..**

_**THE MESSIAH**_

**Wait what? A title like the Messiah would mean that he/she is a savior of some kind, either religious or political, so why is someone like that with this bunch?**

"**Whisper" "whisper"**

**WAIT WHAT? SHE IS SWEET AND NAÏVE?**

**Yes you heard right folks, the last member of this team of lunatics is the sweet, brave, heroic, naïve and idealistic young woman named Kallista.**

**God have mercy on her soul.**

**Anyway, born on the Church of the nation of Zelarkton (The good thing about RWBY is that it leaves the world so open that you can imagine entire nations without somebody fucking with you****) Kallista was, to many, the chosen child of a prophecy named long ago by their priests, of a woman who's very body was pure Dust, and, wouldn't you know it, her entire body was made out of Dust, her soul capable of bringing the strongest Aura ever conceived and her Semblance being capable of more than one ability.**

**Raised by the monks, she came to know only the monastery in which she was born, and was raised by the moral principles that were the foundation of her Church, believing that there was good in everybody, everyone could be a hero, human beings were meant to be good and by nature they are good, you guys know the drill.**

**However although she did absorbed this qualities admirably, she was also quite curious about the outside world that she was meant to save, however the monks always told her that they were corrupted by the Grimm and weren't pure enough for her to interact with them, this did not sit well with her, believing that the monks were being unfair with the rest of the world.**

**As such she escaped the monastery, and started to become a heroine to the people, saving people without any prize for herself whatsoever, and living through unbelievable breaks of luck, however it was only a meter of time before her luck ran out….**

**However before that could happen one last lucky break happened to our sweet "little" girl, meeting Glynda Goodwitch, while at first she wanted to return her to the monastery, and even tried, Glynda quickly realized that, although Kallista claimed it was her home, it was more of a prison than anything else.**

**Acting quickly, Glynda offered her to become a huntress, convincing her through her desire to become a heroine to the world, and then they went towards Beacon in order to both help the world in Kallista's case and save Kallista in Glynda's case.**

**Arriving on Beacon, both Ozpin and Glynda set her up in a good home with the promise that she would be included at Beacon once her basic training was complete.**

**Kallista is surprisingly beautiful; however unlike the beautiful seductress Rachel, Kallista is beautiful in an innocent way, in a simple way that nobody that had a bit of morality would want to ruin, she doesn't even try to look beautiful, she just wanted to dress in a way that was comfortable and she wanted to portray that she doesn't want to be anything more than a good person, which shows on how she dresses, she doesn't dress in anything to flamboyant or that compliment her looks, it is really just simple clothes, they are both useful and comfortable and everybody would know just by looking at them, it doesn't even compliment her looks, it's just a cute way of saying she is beautiful.**

**Kallista is tragically sweet, both unaware of how fanatical the members of the Church were and how cruel the world really is, hard-working, sincere, brave, adorable even, and not afraid to stand up for herself, her tragedy lies in how black-and-white she sees the world, if somebody does something bad they are instantly almost cartoonish villains to her, with no redeemable qualities whatsoever, she has been raised to believe in that, and believing the monks in the monastery to be the ultimate expressions of her god's benevolence, unaware that they were keeping her incarcerated by a fanatical belief and that they had obscure intentions for her, however she is willing to believe that everybody is good, which in itself is a flaw, but this trait is shattered in regard to that person when she sees them do something bad, believing them to be lying when they portray more positive human emotions, and almost believing that there is a hidden agenda to every good that they do.**

**Kallista is a woman made out of pure Dust, capable of creating it at will and make incredible things with said Dust, manipulating the elements, making things explode, and much more, her Semblance allows her to affect people's minds, heal injuries and even create life around here, not animals or humans of course, but rather plants and water, she wields a set of weapons as well, however it should really be pointed out that she hates violence, and it reflects in her weapon, simple mechanical gloves that augment her strength, speed and dexterity and also augments her Dust abilities, they transform into a weapon capable of firing tranquilizer rounds, this is due to the fact that she prefers to reason with people rather than killing them, and often seeks a peaceful solution.**

**Like the rest of Team DARK, Kallista is in a complicated situation within Beacon, but her situation is perhaps more complicated and even tragic, Kallista now finds herself in a team that, according to her, deserve to stop living and go directly hell, but not only does she has to accept the fact she has to live with them, she has to accept that her teammates aren't demons in human skin and are, in fact, human beings, sympathetic once at that, it's not like they were born that way and, in fact, it was the world that she tries to protect that created them, there is also the fact that she finds herself liking many of their good points, which confuses her, she despises Tenebrous lying ways and how apathetic he is sometimes towards lives, but loves how charming he is, how cultured he is and how heroic he can be, choosing to protect a world that despises him and has done nothing but hurt him, which again confuses her since, in her point of view, he would be trying to conquer the world, she also cannot understand the cruelty behind the actions that his captors did, in Abaddon's case it conflicts her and even disturb her, conflicted about how cruel he can be against bad people, but at how warm he is towards those who are innocent and his obvious willingness to sacrifice himself for even the smallest people, though not for those whom he consider evil, she also is disturbed at how cruel her own thoughts are when his more tragic side appears, her thoughts still single-mindedly thinking that he should go to hell, it horrifies her because she can feel the sadness and tragic his life is, because it isn't his fault, nobody ever gave him a choice to be anything else until now, which means that it wouldn't be easy for him to either trust other people, nor be able to change, and finally Rachel, much like Abaddon nobody ever gave her a chance to be anything else than a criminal, and even then she can be quite heroic, even if she is quite cruel, Rachel represents in many ways the world she doesn't want to acknowledge, a world where they just want to live and the world never gave them a break, which she, Kallista, has been given perhaps too many times, which makes their relationship aggressive, but they both learn from one another.**

**And there we are, I originally thought that I would start this story in this chapter, but ultimately I decided otherwise because the explanation would be too long, and there were many things to explain, I think I did a good job at what will be the main point of development and their characters were but not how exactly it will be played out, which I intend to take full advantage of, since there will be many elements to take advantage of, due to how open the RWBY world is, while comedy is not my strong point, besides fourth wall breaker jokes, but I will try to add it as well, however what I don't have in comedy I have in drama, while each of these characters would not be as interesting alone, with the possible exception of Tenebrous, they are meant to be that way, much like the RWBY team, alone they would not be so interesting, Ruby is too idealistic at times and childish and needs a link to reality, Weiss believes too much that she is superior, but at the same time she wants to have friends, a point which would be useless if she was the only protagonist, Blake is too mysterious sometimes, we find it enjoyable because we have other protagonists to focus on while still wondering who she really is, if she was alone then we would get a protagonist that barely talks, and then there's Yang, I don't know why but I believe there something more behind her almost always cheery personality, like she is trying to be strong and smiley because something bad happened, I don't know but I just get that vibe, do you get my point now? Ruby needs Weiss to maintaining her in reality; Weiss needs Ruby to understand how to be a better person, Blake needs Ruby to understand that not every single human is a monster, she also needs Weiss to make her understand that the other side of the coin does have feelings too and that they aren't as heartless as she believes them to be, I could just **_**feel**_** the conflict in Blake when she realized that, to Weiss, Blake and the White Fang were the monsters that hided in her bed and were snatching the closest she was to away, Ruby needs a counterpart that isn't as loud as she is, in which Blake fills the bill pretty well and can offer other alternatives while still being friendly, to Weiss is the vice-versa situation, to Yang, I feel as if she needs Ruby in a way, she can be independent of her to be sure, but I just get the vibe that she needs Ruby a lot more than she lets on, Weiss is the counter part of Yang, opting for more elegant and subtle ways than Yang's over the top and direct method and they can balance each other out, and finally Yang's situation with Blake, I don't know why but once again I get the vibe that they are united because of a tragic past, don't know why but I get the vibe, maybe some of you share it, in regards to the other side of the coin, Ruby clearly needs Yang, she needs a figure to look up to, a human figure like Yang whom is not perfect but tries to do as best as she cans to do the right thing, Weiss also needs her, though it hasn't been showed as much I hope it eventually will be, because she is a **_**human**_** character, she doesn't pretend to be perfect, and neither does Weiss, she is only too stubborn to admit that she doesn't want to be perfect, which would be a good point with an easy going character and a rich girl which would be very interesting in terms of character development, both learning from the other that there are different ways of expressing one's inner pain, and finally there is Blake, because of the vibe that I get, I often believe that Blake could once again learn from her teammates, in the fact that, just because she is a fauna, it doesn't mean that she and her kind are the only ones that suffer, we didn't saw as much of it in the last episode because she is accustomed to being the victim and hasn't fully digested how much damage she did as a White Fang member, and she can learn how to endure her pain in a less solitary way.**

**In DARK's case it's a different story but the same concept, Tenebrous' is afraid, angry and wary towards everyone, fauna human and Grimm, and feels alone, confused, used and hated because of how the world treats him, even if the humans and faunas did hold the Full-Bloods at awe they are still very much distrustful and envious at them, not to mention all the hardships he has to face because he is a cripple, Abaddon is both afraid and longing of having a sense of a humanity, he instinctively understand that, once he recovers his humanity, the consequences of his actions are going to fall upon him at full force, there is also the fact that he wants to stop doing the terrible stuff he does but cannot do so anymore, at least no by himself, Rachel now finds herself in a situation in which calls her to trust somebody other than herself, something she has never done, there's also the fact that a lot of the teacher that do know about her situation openly despises her, which she is used to, but she is not used to somebody defending her out of friendship and not out of self-benefit, which will confuse her, being around a world in which sin is not as common and trust and friendship is real, and Kallista finds herself in a cruel reality that forgives no one, the gizmo of it is that I'm going to portray her as such an adorable character that when the wake-up call finally arrives we actually do not want it to happen, but it MUST happen, it is fundamental for her character development, and will find herself conflicted because of how many positive traits those whom she thought as nothing more than evil possess, and can be so admirable at the same time, her world will crumble, which hurts me, as an author, deeply because of how I'm portraying her in my head I don't want that moment to arrive, because I know her whole world will crumble, but it needs to be done.**

**Anyway again this is more of a set-up ground, I'm very sorry that I wasn't able to get more stories into the site but a lot of elements interfered, such as writer block, broken computer with all my files T_T, college and many more things, I hope you can forgive me and even if you don't have a story right now I would invite you to play with the possibilities, well signing off happily to be back….**

**Father L out**


End file.
